


Who Even Does That

by ncdover1285



Series: Destiel Fanfiction Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: Fills spot B1 for Destiel Fanfiction BingoDean is working as an escort and meets a blue eyed client who has a special pull over him.





	Who Even Does That

Who even does that?  
Castiel had been dating Balthezar for a little over two years when they broke up. They both worked for Goldman Sachs & Co. and as surprising as it is for such a prestigious banking firm, the other employees were very supportive of their relationship. This also kind of put them in a bad position when the super star couple split. No one knew which side to take so most of the coworkers tried to steer clear of taking a side usually trying to listen to Balthazar’s stories of his recent conquests or comforting Castiel when he overheard these stories. It really hurt him when Balthezar would brag about the sex he had with other men, not because he was with someone else, but because they had been together two years and they had done nothing even remotely sexual. They had held hands and kissed, not even a sexy kiss, more like that of family or a good friend. So he may have said that he found someone else also. He was tired of the pity filled looks that he was receiving from his coworkers. This would have all been fine and good except for one thing that slipped his mind. His company was hosting the banking convention this year. Everyone was expecting Castiel to show off his new boyfriend at the meet and greet at the opening day of the convention.  
Dean was getting a little nervous. It was getting closer to Christmas and he still didn’t have any money set aside for Sammy’s Christmas gift. The hours at the garage were just barely enough for him to keep a roof over his little brothers head and the heat on. Once when their dad had left for a while Dean made some extra money to get by in ways that he didn’t really like to remember. Shady men outside of rundown bars wanting the cute boy down the street to give them a quick hand job, or when he had been really despite he had used his mouth on a couple. He wasn’t near that despite right now but he really didn’t want to see the dejected look on Sam’s face when he didn’t have a present under their makeshift tree this year. He talked to his best friend Charlie about what he should do. Her great advice was to be an escort. He wouldn’t have to continue once he had enough to buy a present for his brother. They were strictly forbid sexual contact between clients and escorts so he wouldn’t have to worry about doing a repeat from his younger years. The best part though was the money. She said it could range from $500 dollars for a night on the town, which he also didn’t have to pay for, to over $5,000 dollars to escort some lonely person on a weekend getaway. With that kind of money he would only have to do a couple dates and he would be able to get Sammy whatever he wanted for Christmas and pay all the bills up for a few months. So definitely seeing more positive than negative with the option he decided to go for it. After all, if Charlie said this company was legit he had no reason to doubt it.  
Castiel found himself looking over escort sites. Three days before his convention. He could do this. This was what these pages were for, people needing a date for some type of function. They even had options available for the entire weekend or a set amount of time prearranged by both parties for a certain price. This was better than Castiel could have imagined. He could find someone for the entire week that could go to all the functions with him. He could tell his coworkers afterwards that whoever attended with him had found his job too time consuming and decided to end things afterward and no one would be any the wiser about it. He would defiantly want a male companion because it would bother Balthazar more than a female would. Castiel was indifferent to gender he preferred the male body though that’s why Balthezar would be affected more by a man. He only hoped the guy would be intelligent enough to provide engaging conversation with himself and his peers. He really didn’t want a pretty but dumb companion. Everyone who spent any time around him knew Castiel loved to debate and hold very serious conversations with those around him; surely it would seem strange that someone he says he’s been dating for months would not be able to hold their own in his circles, not necessarily banking but at least in intelligent matters.  
Dean went to the agency that Charlie had recommended and put in his application. The whole process was rather disturbing. He had to have a physical, which okay he kind of understood, his “date” may want to do something physical he supposed like hiking, or kayaking, but they did STD testing and tested for TB. Those seemed a little strange but he was assured by the physical that it in no way allowed any sexual relations between client and escort. It was only a precaution in case someone was injured and blood was spilled. This Dean understood. Blood could transport so much, things even that most people would never think about. They also had a psychiatrist, turns out that they don’t want someone who would go crazy while out with a client, strange enough he could understand this too. This was the part he hated though. He hated being judged and even though he passed and the doctor said he wasn’t judging him only assuring the safety of the clients, Dean still felt his past and his family would be held against him. Finally, they ran a background check. Charlie promised she had wiped the few times he had been busted shoplifting and performing other acts to keep Sammy safe and fed from his record, but he still held his breath until the lady came in to do his photos. They took photos from every direction, close ups, full body, (Clothes on of course) some in suits and some in casual wear. It was enough that Dean now felt like a piece of meat hanging in the butcher’s window. As she left he heard her say, “They are going to like you.”  
That one! Castiel stopped scrolling as vibrant green eyes and the whitest smile he had ever seen caught his attention from the hundred or so pictures had already skimmed over. He was beautiful. Looking over his profile Castiel noted that he was new to the agency, possibly the business as well, so there weren’t many reviews on his page. His bio reported that his full time job was a mechanic so he would possiably have a problem getting the week off but he still wanted this one, he could leave during the week as long as he could make it to the events that Castiel needed a companion for. He completed high school but has no college listed. That maybe for privacy matters he could see intelligence behind the man’s eyes are at least he was hoping what he was seeing was intelligence. He filled out the information needed to request this particular person and the dates that he would like him to accompany him and added that he would like him to accompany him and added an agenda for the week so he could know what he notated that he would need 4 suits that if he couldn’t provide those he could send Castiel an email with his sizes and he would have them provided. He also took a chance and offered to pay missed wages is he could accompany him for the entire week. If his request and started to think this would actually work. He might actually be able to pull this off after all.  
Dean’s phone alerted him to an email from the agency he had posted his profile with. He was going on lunch when he was able to check it. He was surprised he had gotten the response that he had over the last two weeks since he had posted it publicly. He had actually enjoyed two of the three “dates” he had accepted. For the first one the lady was super nice and just wanted someone to have dinner and a good conversation with. She was one of those super wealthy, super busy, and super lonely management types. He had enjoyed this “date” because she was never assuming and liked to talk about her roots back in Texas, which Dean actually knew something about having spent quite a few years there during his child hood. The second “date” hadn’t gone quite so well. She had gotten extremely drunk and made advances toward him. When he refused to accept those advances she started accusing him of only being in the job because he was pretty and was only there to please her so he had to do what she requested. He had reported that one to the agency. Food luck to her the next time she went looking for a date. They had blocked her from their agency, she had to pay a fine, and they added her to a list shared amongst all the agencies that identified people who had tried to receive sexual acts form escorts. The third “date” was actually a “ball” for some really rich lady who didn’t want to show up to her own event alone. She hadn’t really spent much time with him but he had enjoyed this the most because he could mingle and talk with the other guests. She tipped him really well for helping to entertain her guests. Dean didn’t mind. He had enjoyed the conversation and loved learning new things. His newest request was similar to the last one, only this client was a guy, and it was a week. He looked over the request. He had one suit but would need two more. The payout would be enough that he wouldn’t need to go on any more of these “dates” unless he just wanted to, and his previous experience in a convention type setting had been pleasant enough. He then came to the part where his client had requested a full time accompaniment throughout the week; this had two complications from where he stood. He would have to see about getting the days off from the garage, which Bobby probably wouldn’t mind because Adam, his grandson, had just moved to town and was still looking for work and would probably appreciate the money to tide him over until he found it. The other problem was that this was in New York so Dean would have to stay with the client in an area that he knew little about and no one he knew around. This would put him completely reliant on the client. If he turned out to be like crazy lady it would definitely be difficult but again this seemed more like his last experience. So he went in to talk to Bobby but as he figured Bobby was fine with it and told him only to be careful and have fun. So with everything worked out at work he sent a reply containing his agreement and his sizes.  
Castiel’s reply came the next day. So he now had two days to prepare for Dean’s arrival. He set his tailor to making the two additional suits he would need and set in to await his arrival the night before the convention.  
Dean was off the next two days so he spent some time with Sammy. He was growing up on him so fast. He would be 18 soon and Dean worried that he would leave him. He had always wanted to go to college and had the grades to support his decision. Dean just wasn’t sure he could handle him being so far away, his whole life had revolved around taking care of his baby brother. They spent the weekend watching stupid movies and eating pizza and it was wonderful!  
Dean boarded his plane to New York Sunday afternoon and prepared to cope with his nerves about being on the plane by going over the file the agency had sent him on his client and the event. The convention didn’t seem too bad. It was only three formal events one on Monday, one on Friday and a final one Saturday. Then he had luncheons each day and one group breakfast. His client also requested to go out with it only being the two of them tonight so he could prepare him for the situation. This made Dean nervous but he had committed to this and he was ready to take on the banking world. The last page of his information packet contained a small bio of his client; these were just things the client wanted shared beforehand. This one contained only a picture, a name and a list of credentials. This guy had enough credentials to impress the president and the firm he worked for is the most prestigious in the US. Dean at least hoped it meant he would respect his boundaries. As he was looking over the notes he noticed the man’s photo. He was gorgeous and Dean found himself drawn to the cerulean eyes looking back at him from the page. Castiel, that was a mouthful though. He really hoped he didn’t mind a nickname, something cute, maybe Cass. Yeah, Dean liked the sound of that.  
Castiel was standing at the gate awaiting Dean’s arrival. He felt extremely awkward for some reason, possibly because he was about to expose himself to this perfect stranger and beg his help to get out of this mess he had made for himself. Then he saw him. He was even more beautiful in person. Green eyes met blue and Castiel swore he could feel a hum of electricity between them.  
Dean shivered as he walked up to Cass; he swore he had been electrocuted. The pull from the eyes in the picture was nothing compared to the gravitational force when he was face to face with the man. This might cause some strained interaction between them over the next week.  
“Hello Dean.” Castiel couldn’t help but hope this beautiful man would play along with his plan, at least then he could kiss and hold hands and appear a couple with his “date”.  
“Um, hi Cass. I’m sorry Castiel.” Dean could feel his ears turning red with his blush. “Cass is fine. It definitely beats Cassie, which you will hear a lot this week. M ex calls me that and he works at the same firm, so he will be here all week.” Dean decided then, that he didn’t think he liked this ex all that much.  
Cass lead Dean down to the car and the driver drove the short distance to the motel that the convention was going to be held at. They were staying here for convenience. Cass led the way into the room and Dean became nervous again. Not only would he be staying with this man but apparently they would be sharing a room. He relaxed once he saw it was a suite with two bedrooms inside the larger room. Dean changed because Cass had requested a “date” tonight. They went to a restaurant near by but away from the hotel where Cass began to explain to Dean what he needed this week.  
“Really? Who even does that? You just, I don’t know want me to act all in love?” Cass didn’t feel that his explanation really deserved that harsh of a reaction but told Dean that it didn’t have to be overly done but that was pretty much what he wanted. And after watching Dean’s face go through several different emotions he felt extreme relief when Dean finally agreed. “Okay, so let me get used to this tonight. Let’s go dancing.” Cass took Dean to a club a couple of blocks up and bought them some drinks.  
Dean was feeling a little better about this after a few drinks. He found himself giving Cass the long stare without trying and the two laughed with each other like they had been together for years.  
The gravitational pull definitely at work though because Dean found himself leaning in to kiss Cass right behind the ear while they were dancing without even really thinking about it. Cass looked up at him then. He could tell Dean hadn’t meant to kiss him, but he was finding that it didn’t really bother him. This man was really smart, could dance, was loving and oh my god beautiful. If he was going to lose himself with someone it would definitely be Dean. He leaned in and captured Dean’s lips in a kiss and it set him on fire. Dean pulled back from the kiss, apologized to Cass and all but ran from the bar. Castiel returned to the motel alone and kicking himself, because what would he do now, and what about Dean? He had over stepped boundaries that are signed off on through the company. Walking into the suite he noticed the door to Dean’s room was open just a bit. Opening it he saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to the door. Cass just stood there and Dean talked. Telling him how he was sorry, how he was raising his little brother, and finally about some of the things he had done in the past. Cass sat down next to Dean and placed a hand on his knee. Dean leaned in and kissed Cass. He kissed him slowly and with more tender care then Cass had ever seen. They lay on the bed with Cass just holding Dean after his confessions, doxing off at some point during the night. He wouldn’t have told anyone else, but a sleeping Dean seemed to be the perfect person to confess to. Cass talked about how he had never been with anyone, so it was a good thing they hadn’t done anything. This was mostly because he could see himself falling in love with Dean and adding sex to their crazy arrangement wouldn’t really help that.  
Dean had awoken when Cass was talking about how his ex had treated him, but he could barely hide his reaction when Cass said he was a virgin. This draw scared Dean but he felt a connection to Cass. Maybe he might not have to be so alone when Sam goes to NYU next year. He could go too. Then they could see where things go between them. He slowly turned toward Cass and ran his hand down by Cass’s ear placing it on his neck to bring him forward and into a sweet kiss. “Dean What? I know you heard me. This would just complicate things,” Dean kissed him again and then explained his plan to come to New York with Sam in the fall next year. They could figure things out between now and then and just see where this goes. “And about the other Cass, that just makes you wanting to be with me even more special.” Cass closed the distance between their lips this time. Words weren’t needed for the rest of the night. They would have a lot to talk about over the next week but Castiel felt he had made the right decision giving his first time to Dean, mostly because he felt the was receiving Dean’s heart in return To Cass that was a fair trade.


End file.
